


To the Point of Exhaustion

by FlawedVictori



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5306504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has a bit of a competition to see who goes on to the doubles round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Point of Exhaustion

“Blake… I can’t do this anymore!” Ruby panted. 

“Yes you can.” Blake informed her from her place in her arms. “Do  _not_ put me down.” She hissed when Ruby leaned over.

“ _Blake_ ….” Ruby whined.

“Ugh, will you quit complaining?!” Weiss complained. “Do-ohh.. don’t pretend for-ahhh- a minute that…nnhh…that… Yang, I  _will_ drop you!” 

“Liar.” Yang said, in between nips at Weiss’ neck. “You wouldn’t _dare_.” She pulled back to look into Weiss’ eyes. “Even if you didn’t care about the doubles round, you’d try and win.” She continued teasing Weiss’ neck, hmming to herself. “I know you too well for that.”   
  
Ruby’s arms shook, but she stood strong, ignoring the burning pain shooting through her muscles.

The bet had been simple. Whichever smaller partner could hold up their larger partner the longest would win, and that partnership would go into the doubles round of the tournament. (Assuming they made it that far.) 

When Ruby had proposed it, she’d expected Weiss to lose quickly.

However, she’d learned a few things in the past half hour. 

For instance, she’d learned that, while to her and Blake, the phrase ‘holding your partner up’ meant a bridal carry, to Weiss and Yang it meant Yang wrapping her legs around Weiss hips and her arms around her neck. 

Which had been  _really_ fun to watch her sister do, honestly. 

She’d also learned that Weis and Yang apparently spent a good bit of time like that normally, judging by how well Weiss was holding up. 

And unfortunately, due to Yang’s… peculiar ways of entertaining herself, she’d been given a rundown on every sensitive spot in Weiss’ neck.

Desperate for a distraction from Weiss’ squeaks, Ruby looked down at Blake, casting about for a conversation starter. 

To her surprise, Blake was already looking at her, a sly grin on her face.   
  
“Ruby…” She started, the grin widening, “I think Weiss and Yang have an unfair advantage. Weiss has something to take her mind off of the competition.” 

“Uh-huh.” Ruby muttered, trying to resist the urge to drop her and rest her tired arms.

Blake tilted her head. “Would you like me to even the odds??” 

Ruby blinked, and Blake’s lips were on hers. 

Suddenly there was no pain in her arms, no Weiss and Yang practically making out four feet away, no inner worry about the tournament. 

All that existed in the world was the soft lips against hers, the feeling of Blake’s weight in her arms, the faint scent of Blake, a mix of perfume and dust from Gambol Shroud and dried sweat from the spar earlier and a million other things that reminded her of the quiet faunus she hadn’t realized she was so enamored with. 

Blake pulls away. 

Vaguely she can hear Weiss and Yang’s hissed whispers about what just happened, but her main focus is on the slight hint of red on Blake’s cheeks…. and the whisper coming from her lips. 

“Ruby? Do you want to go get dinner after this?” 

She nods, still too stunned to talk, and Blake’s lips meet hers again.


End file.
